Talk:The Independent Training Facility
You guys are free to record what you want tonight, my computer is unplugged because I'm redoing the floors of my house. I was going to have Goldust retain again and then have the Deathwolves television static interupt the show and have it say, "New-NAW... we're here for your gold." Then Mad Dog of the Deathwolves would win the title 24/7 style. It would have been cool. - Biff- Thank god you didnt Biff i did a match last night when there may or may not be a new Hardcore Champion so your match would of ruined my match or vise versa.. possibly!! lol no it would have i was playing kayfabe Also other leagues and people are free to join using the Talk page! Also other leagues and people are free to join using the Talk page! Sign up Now! Two new additions I added two new additions to the Training Facility, Jake Jones and Hector Frost. Two superstars who me and Derek made but never went anywhere. Since the facility was aiming towards independent CAWs, I thought it would work. The roster is now an even ten superstars. - Biff - Pitches for a couple Independent shows? Won't be recording for a bit. If anybody wants to record, here are my ideas. *New-NAW/AWP Independent 10: Jake Jones vs The Suspect (Suspect Lariat Dungeon reunion match) *New-NAW/AWP Independent 11: - New-NAW Hardcore Championship - Kid Jack © vs Cleatus Tumbleweed Ill do Jake Jones vs Cleatus vs Hector Frost vs Kid Jack © title match cause i wanna save Suspect return match for the New-NAW Supershow - Danneh So, I took away two things from that 1) Jake's probably gonna be holding New-NAW gold before he actually wins a belt in DSO. And 2) Suspect's running scared of Jake. If Suspect were a real man, he'd take on the NLD leader. :P - Mega. Anything is possible at the Training Facility! -Danneh My idea is Shawn Dynasty wants to show the rookies how to do a match and has arranged a match with Biff Andreas in order to showcase wrestling abilities. -Derek Idk if im to high to understand what you just said derek lol what was it? -Danneh I purpose a tag team for New-NAW/AWP Independents, its fucking hilarious.. it might just be the pot I'm smoking but its amazing. The Rape n' Lynch Connection (Cleatus Tumbleweed & Jacob "Fully Forceful" Algar) I was/am having a moment where everything is really reallly funny and I just can't stop laughing.. Please god, don't not use this Jacob Cass is such a Casshole. Ain't he guys? Fuck you Triple H, I'm Quadruple H. IFT Tag Title Tournament Its funny Biff i was actually thinking of having a IFT Tag Title tournament soon for the first belts. With teams like The Mexicollection between Rodrigo Rodriguez and Hector Frost. Huge match I'll record Once I plug my computer back in, I'll record Tyler King vs EC3 for the World Title. Not only will EC3 get a shot at being on the roster, but he'll got a shot at the World Title as well. New-NAW/AWP Independent: New-NAW World Title; Tyler King © def. EC3 This show is also giving champions a chance to defend their championships, and opening up possible stars to sign in the future. If you watch NXT, WWE has the champions defend their championships on the show all the time to make them look like fighting champions, and to make the NXT Roster comfortable with the televised roster when they're pushed to the main show and to train. Tyler King is a fighting champion. - Biff - OPEN CHALLENGE TO WILLING TAG TEAMS! Anybody want their CAW to make it big? Does your CAW have a partner, comrade, associate, friend, etc etc? Reply to this message and let me know what they look like, their names, and a theme or you could post a photo of that CAW and I can recreate them in WWF Attitude. Your two CAWs will take on the reigning FNW Tag Team champions Walter White and Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad. They're currently running off the momentum of defending their titles against The Real Americans and the team of Jacob Algar and Cleatus Tumbleweed. YOU TOO CAN BE A CHAMPION! - Biff - Multi Developmental League Event If you own a developmental league and are interested in doing a Multi League Show then please add here to the talk page. The IFT, AWP, and FNW are all already agreed to do this. A few more would be wonderful! Details will be posted if anyone is interested! Well shit, I'm willing to work with you guys. Need to start expanding DSO's market. Anyone you want or need, you got. Just need to make sure to keep mason Krane protected since he's still on an undefeated run. Also, Brent Thompson is gonna be fired soon and will be having his last match at our April event, so I'd rather he not be used at all. - Mega. Burb's Permission I just got a reply back from Burb saying, "JJPW is all but defunct. DCO would be a better option." I asked if she would let us use JJPW in the event, and she gave us permission for DCO. Quite frankly, I think we should take it. A lot of talent that we could nab for this event.. Personally, I say we should do Guns of the Patriots (Gaylord Queerstreet & Craven Moorehead) vs Sons of Liberty (Tyler King & Biff Andreas) or maybe Grab Power vs Cleatus Tumbleweed! - Biff - ---- GOTP is finished and Queerstreet and Moorehead are no longer allies (In fact, they're not even under the same alignment anymore- Gaylord is still a Heel while Moorehead is now Face). The DCO tag team pool consists of The Axis (Gaylord and Grab Power), The New Queerstreets (Rod and Daryl), Cocksuckers Anonymous (Haduken and Bastion Goodhand), and Team SCAW (Bryce Kanyon and Lonestarr). You are also free to use any of DCO's titles for the event with the exception of the DCO Heavyweight Championship, as I have plans for it in relation to New-WWE. Any title-related plans will need to be discussed in private, as if that weren't obvious enough. - Amez Burb, would you be interested in a survivor series style match up featuring a team consisting of my joke CAWs taking on a team of your joke CAWs? ' ''Team Andreas (Stretch Squatthrust, Chest Bareback, and Dr. Pain M.D.) vs Team Burb (Gaylord Queerstreet, Legs Strokeworthy, and Big Bill Studebaker)''' - Biff - Got a few women wrestlers. :) The title says it all. here's the women wrestlers I got. 1. Jessica Knight. She has a page on this website. you could look at that. http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica_Knight 2. Light Blu Saint. (I know it's not a caw, but it has potential as a joke CAW. I'll post a video soon, on what she looks like.) If you don't want them that's fine. Later.